


Manners

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry thinks Ginny's manners could be better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manners

**Title:** Manners  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter, Draco/Ginny  
 **Author:** luvscharlie  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Prompt:** Neighbour  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Summary:** Harry didn't think this through at all.  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Notes:** Written for Neighbour at harry100 on Live journal

The thumping headboard against his wall wasn't the most obnoxious thing. Harry put a pillow over his head to muffle the sound. Harry had intended to offer Ginny a room at Grimmauld place, but he really hadn't thought it through.

They were done. No more Harry and Ginny to consider, and that was fine. They'd managed to stay friends. But, still, there were manners. And how mannerly was it for his ex-girlfriend to be shagging his arch nemesis not 10 feet from where Harry slept?

If he wasn't such a stand-up guy, he would owl her mother. He might anyway.


End file.
